Powers
by Light that shines from moon
Summary: This story takes place after the clans unite .Creating STORMCLAN. There are nine kits born with powers. There clan sends them on a journey and now they must stop 2 kingdoms from war. Will they succeed?
1. Proluge

STORMCLAN

Leader: **Brackenstar golden tom with amber eyes .**

Deputy : **Winterfrost white she cat with black markers and blue eyes .**

Medicine cat : **Frostbite white she cat with light blue eyes . Apprentice : Snowpaw white she cat with amber eyes.**

Warriors :

**Bushtail: light brown tom who fluffs up when mad.**

**Stormeye : gray tom wth one blind eye . **

**Stormtail : arogant gray tom**

**Dimlight : Yellow tom with blue eyes**

**Hawkeye : Light brown tom with white markings on his underbody .**

**Spottedpelt : tortioseshell tom .**

**Swiftail : Black and white tom .**

**Blackstripes : White tom with large black stripes .**

**Flowerpelt : White she cat with brown paws and ears . **

**Darkwing : Black she cat who is the best hunter .**

**Tigerstorm : Dark brown tom with white . **

**Rosepelt : Pink she cat with amber eyes . **

**Splashpelt : tortioseshell tom .**

**Silvermask : Gray tom with black mask . **

**NightRaven : Black tom with a one white paw and a white stripe on his back .**

Apperentices :

**Flarepaw : orange tom . Mentor Tigerstorm .**

**Ashpaw : gray she cat with dark gray paws . Mentor Rosepelt .**

**Brindlepaw : Light brown she cat with dark brown paws . Mentor Darkwing . **

**Snowpaw : White she cat . Mentor Frostbite .**

Queens :

**Silverfur : Silver she cat .**

**Whitepelt : white she cat with one black paw .**

**Darkfur : Black she cat with gray stripes . **

Kits :

**Silverfur and Brackenstar's kits :**

**Tigerkit: Brown tom**

**Firekit : dark ginger tom**

**Silverkit : silver she cat yy**

**Moonkit : black she cat with white eyes .**

**Whitepelt and Blackstripes' kits :**

**Flamekit : red she cat .**

**Ravenkit : black she cat .**

**Icekit :white she cat .**

**Darkfur and Stormtails' kits :**

**Nightkit : Almost black gray tom with white muzzle .**

**Shadowkit : black tom with amber eyes .**

**Stonekit : Gray tom .**

**Cloudkit : white she cat . **

**Sunkit : Sand colored she cat with green eyes .**

**Rainkit : light gray she cat .**

**Bluekit : Blue she cat .**

Elders :

**Tails: Yellow tom **

**Breezefeather : black tom with amber eyes **

**Rocktail : Gray tom**

**Shrewtail : Light brown tom**

**Graywing : Light gray tom**

Cats Outside the clan :

**Deathwing : Black she cat with wings .**

**Lionfur : Yellow tom **

**Twilight : Dark blue she cat with star like spots on her pelt . **

**Queen Tigris : Dark ginger she cat who is queen of her kindgom Fire .**

**King Inferno : Dark red tom . King of the kingdom of Fire .**

**King Euphrates : Dark gray tom with black spoches or spots . King of Blue Fire . **

**Queen Ember : Gray she cat with icy blue eyes . Queen of the kingdom of Blue Fire .**

**Prince Flame and Blaze : Both sons of Queen Tigris . Prince Flame is a dark red and Prince Blaze is a bright orange with dark red paws . **

**Princess Ivy and Jinx : Both are daughters of King Euphrates . Jinx is gray with dark paws and is very jumpy . Ivy is black and white .**

**Whisp : A gray she cat with sky blue eyes . **

Locations :

**Death ledge **

**Starlitstone **

**Fire Kingdom **

**Blue Fire Kingdom **

**Squirrel corner**

**Mountain barrier**

**Goddess Fountain **

** Prologue**

**Brackenstar opened his eyes , it was to noisy to sleep . All the young tom could here was mewling and hissing . Snowpaw burst into the den "Silverfur's kits have been born ", she yelled ." Wait now , I'm coming ", Brackenstar meowed . He ran out of his den rushing to the nursery . " Wheres Silverfur ", he panted and anchiously looked around the large den for his mate . " I'm over here " , Silverfur meowed with her fur shining in the sunlight . Brackenstar padded over to her , he looked at the four kits . (The kits are named in size , go to the character list for help ) . They named them Tigerkit , Firekit , Silverkit , and Moonkit . Then a loud cry came from outside of the nursery . " Brackenstar , Brackenstar where are you !" Bushtail yowled . Brackenstar padded outside and went to talk to Bushtail in his den . " What happened ?" He asked . " We were all hunting when we saw two cats one was black and gray and she had wings "! "The other one was a tom with golden fur ." Then a loud sound was made , Brackenstar rushed outside to see Deathwing his sister . " Deathwing what are you doing here ", he said . " I can't come just because I miss my little brother ", she meowed . " No you want something don't you , spill it " , he yowled . She looked at him with revenge in her eyes . " I'll be back ," she said then grabbing the tom by the scruff she flew away . **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Moonkit opened her eyes , she was nearly 6 moons old . She jumped up and padded outside of the nursery . All she saw was her littermates playing ," Can I play " I asked . " No way , all you'll do is fall and we'll get in trouble ", meowed Tigerkit . " Don't talk to me like that ",, I yelled . Then Silverfur came out and pushed all the kits inside . I looked around the den and saw Whitepelt and Darkfur grooming their kits . " Mom what going on ", asked Tigerkit . " You 're becoming apprentices ", Silverfur meowed . " Wait what "! I yelled . **

**After are fur was as glossy as ever . Brackenstar came with Stormtail and Blackstripe to take the kits out . " All cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather under the Highrock for a clan meeting ", yowled Brackenstar . When we were all underneath the highrock Brackenstar told Flarepaw to come . " Flarepaw from this day on you will be known as Flarelight ". He took a pause and let the young tom sit down . " Ashpaw from this day forth you will be known as Ashpelt ", he meowed . " Brindlepaw you shall be known as Brindlefur ". "And Snowpaw you will be known as Snowfall ". **

**Tigerpaw = Tigerstorm**

**Firepaw = Rosepelt**

**Silverpaw = Darkwing **

**Moonpaw = Bushtail**

**Flamepaw = Blackstripes **

**Ravenpaw = Spottedpelt **

**Icepaw = Hawkeye**

**Nightpaw = Dimlight**

**Stonepaw = Nightraven**

**Shadowpaw = Winterfrost**

**Cloudpaw = Splashpelt**

**Bluepaw =Brackenstar**

**Sandpaw =Stormeye**

**Rainpaw = Snowpelt and Frostbite**

**After the ceremony Bushtail said to meet him at the camp entrance . When I got there I he said " We're going to explore the territory and then were gonna go to Frostbite for some poppy seeds for Tails ." " Okay ," I meowed . We padded on to a strange ledge it was was splattered with blood ! " Where are we , Bushtail", I whimpered . " We're at death ledge", he meowed then he looked at me with sadness filled in his eyes . " This is where my sister died ", he meowed . " That is her blood and Deathwings enemies blood ," he said . " Lets go explore more of the territory ", he said . Then without saying anything we padded on . After awhile we reached the starlitstone " This is where leaders get their 9 lives and medicine cat's recieve prophecy's and signs ", he meowed . " Am I gonna get 9 lives like Brackenstar "? I asked . " Maybe or maybe not ", he meowed . We ran on until Bushtail stopped " This is the border between the kingdom of Fire ". " Its late we could explore more tomorrow , now run to camp and get the poppy seeds for Tails ", he said .**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Shadowpaw padded around camp but then he saw a black image at the side of his eye . " Hi, Shadowpaw are you okay ," Moonpaw asked . " Oh I'm fine but just tired thats all ," I meowed . " Well I have some spare time do you want to talk ,"she asked . "Yeah ", I said." Are you mad at me or something because you've been avoiding me all day,"she asked . " Me mad , no just worried , do you wanna talk outside camp " , he asked . She nodded and then we padded out of camp . " Have you heard of Deathwing , some say she's some cat with wings !" " No but I know I'm tired can we chat tomorrow or something ,"she meowed . Then she padded away . **

**Later on at about midnight I heard a noise . I turned my head and saw Tigerpaw exit the apprentices den . He looked distressed . He would continously look behind him as if he was making sure he wasn't being followed . I stood up and followed him . He padded on until he reached a stream . Then he walked straight by the stream and looked around . Then I saw two shadowy figures . They both nodded and unsheathed their claws . They ran towards him and clawed his throat . Then the shadowy figures took a step back and vanished . I dragged him back to camp . " Frostbite , Snowfall I need your help ", I screamed . " Pass him ", she meowed . She ran into her den with him and then Rainpaw gave me some shock seeds . **

**Two Days Later **

**" All cats old enough to walk , come gather under the Lightning Rock for a clan meeting ", yowled Brackenstar . " We have bad news Tigerpaw has died ," meowed Brackenstar . " He was my son and the oldest of the litter ," meowed Brackenstar . All over cats were moaning . His body lay under the Lightning Rock . " Shadowpaw come , " Brackenstar meowed . " Tell them all what happen ," meowed Brackenstar . I looked down at the crowd and saw Moonpaw and Silverfur sitting next to his body . After telling the clan what happened . Brackenstar jumped off of Lightning Rock and sat next to Tigerpaw's body . **

**Later in the day I went to go back to the apprentices den . But before I could go in Silverpaw ran in front of me . " Are you okay , you had a rough day . Having to talk about what happened it must be hard . You deserve a break and I can give you one ," she meowed then she swirled her tail around my stomach and dragged me to the apprentices den . When we got there I laid down and she licked my head and purred me to sleep . **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**3 MOONS LATER **

**" All cats old enough to walk come underneath Lightningrock for a clan meeting ," meowed Brackenstar . " I have to choose three apprentices and three warriors to go to the kingdom of Fire for a moon . I have chosen Firepaw , Icepaw , Moonpaw , Bushtail , Rosepelt , and Hawkeye ". I was so excited and I saw at the corner of my eye Firepaw jumping with joy . An Icepaw looking at him smiling . **

**After a good hour me and the rest were all ready . I went over to Shadowpaw who wasn't looking so good . " Bye Shadowpaw ", I said , All he did was nod and limp away to the apprentices den . " Moonpaw come on we have to go ", yelled Bushtail . He was at the camp entrance with Rosepelt and Firepaw . Then Icepaw gave me a small herb pack . **

**When I got to the entrance of camp Bushtail and Rosepelt had already walked outside . Me and Icepaw were behind and Hawkeye was looking for Firepaw . " Hawkeye , Firepaw is with Rosepelt and they are ahead ", meowed Icepaw . Then Hawkeye gave her a look and then broke into a run . I had seen a glimpse of Firepaws fur but I didn't see his full body . I heard a yowl from ahead and began to run toward it . Icepaw looked friightened and Hawkeye was still behind us . I stopped and saw Firepaw stuck in a thorny bush . I laughed but Icepaw ran up to him and began to brush his fur down so he could slide out with very few scratches . Firepaw stared at me like a small kit . Then he slipped out of the thicket . He shook himself then began to run again . **

**( After a good 3 hours ) . I looked up and saw the night sky and stars twinkling . " We should stop and get some sleep ", yawned Bushtail . " Sure , I could take a nap ", yowled Firepaw . " Follow me there is a place we could sleep by ", meowed Icepaw . As we followed her the pine trees began to shake and bushes began to crunch . Icepaw stopped in front a massive tree . The trees branches fell on the floor and the trunk was like a big den . Bushtail padded toward it and flicked his tail . Signaling us to sleep . I padded up to the branches and climbed it . They were long and easy to climb . I climbed into a hole that was in the tree . I curled up and went to sleep . **


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

**After hearing of Moonpaw having to go to the kingdom of Fire , Shadowpaw was upset . He was gonna ask her to go hunting with him . Then Shadowpaw walked toward the apprentices den where he laid down and fell asleep . **

**Sun light beamed into his eyes making Shadowpaw awaken . " Shadowpaw get up ! " meowed Silverpaw . Her fur was bristled and that meant trouble or that she was excited . But , by the way her eyes flared it definitily meant **_**trouble . **_**Shadowpaw rised from his nest and heard yowling from outside . Silverpaw ran outside and Shadowpaw raced to her side . A Brown tabby tom ran toward Shadowpaw and pinned him down . Shadowpaw kicked the toms stomach and knocked him off . Then a screach came from Silverpaw she was being attacked by two cats a tom and a she - cat . Racing to help her I was pinned down once again by the same brown tom . clawing my stomach . The rogue bounced off of Shadowpaw and charged toward Stonepaw . Shadowpaw ran toward SIlverpaw , who was tackling the tom and the she cat was scratching her back . Shadowpaw bit the throat of the she cat , saving Silverpaw from nearly dying . Silverpaws back was heavily bleeding but she still fought . Later on when all of the rogues gone I padded over to Silverpaw . She had tears running down her eyes and her claws were dug into earth of the medicine den . " Its okay , I - I'm here for you ", meowed Shadowpaw . He licked her head and purred her back to sleep . Then he padded outside to mourn for the three apprentices that were killed in the battle . **

**The next morning Shadowpaw rose from his sleep and padded out in the sunshine . **


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

**Moonpaw woke up and felt cramped . She padded out from her squirrel hole and jumped down from the tree . Bushtail was up talking with Rosepelt and, Icepaw was busy cleaning herself . Firepaw and Hawkeye were still asleep and were snoring . " Moonpaw go hunting with Icepaw for me , okay ", meowed Bushtail . Moonpaw gave simple nod and ran off . The scent of rabbit was in the air . Moonpaw crept into the undergrowth trying to keep her scent hidden from the rabbit . A second later she was padding from inside the undergrowth with the plump rabbit in her jaws . Moonpaw bent down and put the rabbit in a hole Icepaw dug for her . After that we padded on toward the lake . " How did you know where to go so we could rest ", asked Moonpaw . " Well , thats a long story - meowed Icepaw but was interupted by a rustle in the bushes . " Hi guys , Rosepelt woke me up and told me hunt with you ", meowed Firepaw . " Well thats just great you most likely scared away all prey from here to the kingdom of Fire " , scolded Icepaw . Firepaw looked startled then he stared at the air . His ear twitched as if he heard something , he started to crouch down and then start growling . Icepaw went underneath a tree and Firepaw started to get ready to jump . Moonpaw looked up and saw a black hawk circling around in the sky . A flash of orange flew infront of her . Moonpaw ran toward the tree to join her terrified friend . Looking up she saw her beloved brother biting the wing of the hawk . The hawk started to fall and Firepaw let go of its wing and fell to the floor , the hawk also fell . Icepaw ran to Firepaw's side , he was unconcious and hardly breathing . He had very few cuts , but they were severe . Icepaw was licking some of his cuts , but I froze in terror . " Go get help " , yelled Icepaw . Moonpaw ran through the forest , following the scent Firepaw made . Bursting through the ferns , Moonpaw stopped infront of Bushtail and Rosepelt . " What's wrong ", asked Bushtail . " Firepaw was fighting a hawk and now he's unconscious ", meowed Moonpaw . She flicked her tail and began to run back to where Icepaw was . After running for awhile we heard a scream . When we reached to where Icepaw was , we had also found out who was screaming . Icepaw stood infront of Firepaw's body,her fur bristling and claws unsheathed ,Moonpaw looked forward . What she saw changed the whole game , a black she- cat with gray spots under her eyes, stared straight at her . Moonpaw knew who she was ,but was too scared to say . Deathwing was her name and killing was her game. Moonpaw took a step forward and unsheathed her claws . Bushtail walked infront of Icepaw and I . His ears were flattened , and his tail waved from side to side . " Why are you in Stormclan territory " , meowed Bushtail . " Why would you protect two apprentices who are supposed to protect their clan ", Deathwing asked . Her gaze rested on the three apprentices . Firepaw stood up and then sat down panting . He stared at Deathwing in frustration and hissed . He stood still for awhile and Icepaw did the same . I looked at Deathwing and then everything was completely white and black and I was too scared to move . I blinked and saw the forest and all the other cats around me except for Deathwing . Then I fell , every thing around me was black and white. Little fly like creatures circled me and everytime they flew by me I heard a roar.**

**Firepaw's POV**

**This is when Firepaw is in his first trance caused by DEATHWING.**

**Firepaw looked around and all he saw was flames and hot red liquid flowing toward him. Firepaw's curiousity got the better of him and he touched the liquid . It did not hurt ,but it made him feel strange. He put his other paw inside the small pool of liquid and was sunk into it . Transported to another ... trance. Everthing around him was white with rain, ice , snow. He looked up and saw Icepaw standing there in the cold. I ran to help her ,but she stared at me took a step back. I turned behind me to find all the snow that was there was gone. I looked at Icepaw,but in a matter of seconds she was gone. And so was I.**


	7. Kingdom of Fire

The Kingdom Of Fire

The Kingdom of Fire is a "CLAN" of cats who live as one in my book. This Kingdom has cats that possess the power of fire and lava. These are the cats who guide Firepaw into the core of his power.

About the Kingdom:

The Royal Family

Queen: Queen Tigris: A red she cat with a dark red birthmark which is in the shape of a flame on her tail. She holds the power of Lava and Fire.

King: King Inferno: An orange tom with red paws and tail tip. He holds the same power as his mate.

Princess: Princess Mist: A small she kit that is about a week old. Her Light gray fur and white paws is a sign or prophecy for told by Rainbow 7 years ago. She has green eyes and often looks black in the night.

Princes: Prince Blaze: A red tom who holds the same powers of his parents.

Prince Flame: A light orange tom with red paws and holds the same power as his brother.

Medicine cats:

Sati: A small cream she cat with small white spots on her back.

Callie: A cream she cat with Dark brown paws and a dark brown circle around her left eye.

Shellie: A cream she cat with sky blue eyes.

Rainbow: A Black calico she cat with a grudge against being an elder.

Camp

There are about six main camp areas. The one inside the forest is Queen Tigris, her kits, and mate's Dens. There is a Rock cliff with a meter length and width den at the bottom. There are three other dens here. The one nearest to the Queens den is a small den with a rock wall and a moss and feather floor. This is where I meet Queen Tigris cradling her daughter Mist.

Next to this den we will see Prince Blaze's den made of a wall of rock and a floor of moss. Prince Flame's den has a rock wall and a soft heather floor.

The camp nearest to the one just described is the medicine camp. There is a sleeping den with a rock wall and about the same length and width of the Queen's den. The floor is soft heather and there are vines in front of the rock den entrance. There is a larger den nearby in which the store there herbs and remedies. The den is about two meters wide and about yard in length. Inside the den there is a small pool where they would wet moss or something. There are rock with no top and a hollow inside. [Kind of in the shape of a bowl], they mix there herbs inside of it. There is a large den next to the sleeeping den where the mothers or expecting stay wth there kits. The floor is soft and the nest have pieces of wool in them from a herd of sheep who where climbing the mountain path. There are also feathers and moss in the nest. There is a small hole at the back of the nest where the kits play. It has a barrier of bracken and thicket so the kits can't leave. It is about a meter forward and to the side it is a meter as well. The elders have a den next to the nursery. The den is as big as

The next area is the training area which is found a good short run toward it from the kingdom entrance. Inside is a small field of soft grass which is called the training area . A log separates the dens from the training area. The dens are separated from gender and how old you are . The den closest to the training area is the 1 and a half moon old apprentices den. The one next to it is the 2 - 3 moons old den which is 1 and a half meters long and 1 feet high and so were the other dens. The others next to it are the senior apprentices which are 4 - 5 moon old have a large den with a soft grass floor and moss and feathers .

The next two areas are exactly the same, there are large dens for fighters to stay in.

CULTURE

The Entrance is a area where they eat ,bask , and play. The deputy has a supreme role also if the king, queen, prince, and princess was ill he/ she would take their place .

The power of fire has the ability to only injure bodies and not plants or trees.

The kits were trained at the age of 4 moons.

Every day trainers/ fighters come and divide all the apprentices in groups of age. The female trainers train the female apprentices and the males teach males .

There are "holidays " , these days are after the gathering which is celebrated because a new moon.


	8. For starters

Chapter 6

Shadowpaw sat up and stare at medicine den . Silverpaw sat there and stared at something ,but I didn't know what. So I began to walk toward her calmy and nod in greeting.

_**Silverpaw's POV**_

Silverpaw looked down at the floor of the den. Her back felt better ,but she still needed fresh air and the air in camp was definitily not clean because Brackenstar's got gas and refuses to exit his den until its over.

I look up and see Shadowpaw coming over to me.

"Does your back feel better ", he asks . "Yes it feels like I never got hurt in the first place", I said. " Do you wanna walk outside with Bluepaw and I ", he asked. " Sure, if Brackenstar allows it ", I squeak out.

I lick my paw and run it down my face . I look up and notice Rainpaw fussing over Bluepaw .

During the battle Bluepaw was fighting when one of the muscular male rogues pushed her and she fell onto a boulder. She only had a few minor injuries ,but over all she was okay .

" Rainpaw would you like to join us on our walk if Brackenstar allows it ", asked Shadowpaw . " Yeah ,actually I have to talk to Brackenstar , so I can come with you , but you have to wait , okay ", she meowed .

_**BLUEPAW"S POV **_

I pad outside and look for Brackenstar or WInterfrost . I see Winterfrost flicking her tail on the floor , she looked annoyed .

" Winterfrost are you okay ", I ask trying to break the ice.

"I- I -I'm fine ", she whispered. She lifted her head and tears flowed from her eyes .

" What's wrong , why are you crying ",Bluepaw asked , " I - I had a dream and you , Shadowpaw , Silverpaw , and Rainpaw. You were with the group who have to v-visit the kingdom of Fire.", she meowed. " You must go now before its too l-l-late " she meowed then got up and padded to the warriors den.

Bluepaw ran toward the other three.

_**RAINPAW'S POV**_

Rainpaw watched her younger sister pad over to her . " We can go I asked Winterfrost ", she meowed while jumping up and down.

I nodded and got the traveling herbs. They fell from my jaw when I saw a cat . His fur black with dark gray crescents .

" I am Nightsky apprentice of the great Jayfeather , I have important things to say like . There shall be nine with the powers of Light and Darkness, Shadow, Wind and speed , Fire and Lava ,Ice and Water , Healing, Blue Lightning , Rocks , and Blood.", he meowed .

He stood up and walked toward a tree and a young she cat ran towards me .

" My name is Larkwing I was once a cat who went on a long journey. I was ... killed by a wolf trying to save my clanmates. You must protect your clanmates with the help of the other _**six **_", she meowed.

Larkwing padded up to me and put her chin on my forehead.

" Rainpaw what happened , you dropped the herbs and your claws were unsheathed and sheathed your claws nine times", asked SIlverpaw.

" I will tell you soon ,but we have to leave first", I quickly meowed .

I picked up the herbs and ran out of camp by a oak tree.

Are mission begins ...


	9. info

_Important Info _

Chapter 7 and 8 will be posted together and I hope I get more reviews or readers. ANd thanks NightofFallingFeathers for the advice.

See you on the 20th maybe.


	10. Chapter 7

**The entire story takes place after the four clans unite as 1. Creating Stormclan :{ Windclan was the heavy wind, Shadowclan were the clouds, Riverclan was the rain, and Thunderclan was the thunder. Nine kits are born with powers given to them by cats they mey never meet . They must assist the kingdoms so they will not go to war. Will they save them...**

**I play fnaf 1-2 and may just watch 3. But I have 3 favs Toy Chica, Foxy, and Mangle. **

**I hate Toy Freddy cause he's been secretly eating the childrens burrito's and pizza. ****LOL! **

**Thanks for the advice and support! Tell me if I made any mistakes plz...**

**Now ****READ ! ****LOL! **

_CHAPTER 7 _

_Icepaw's Pov ._

Icepaw sat in the cold area, only seeing the snow ,water, and ice around her. She squinted her eyes and saw something red or orange behind all the falling snow and rain. Firepaw?

In a second it was gone and so was I .

I blinked and stood up. The forest!

As she looked around she noticed the fiery red fur of her "mate" Firepaw. He was also awake and panting. As I looked down I noticed Moonpaw moving around and yowling in her "sleep".

" Icepaw your awake ! Are you okay? What happened did you see anything strange or prophetical?", questioned Firepaw. Fear and joy were in his amber/green eyes.

He padded over to her and nuzzled her.

"Hey lovebirds, do you feel better ", asked Bushtail. His tone was weirdly hummy.

"We're fine " I meowed.

_moonpaw's pov_

I blinked and I was back in the forest !

_**bushtail's pov **_

Bushtail watched as his apprentice stared at him.

" Y... Your eyes are ... blu... blue" I meowed astonishly all she did was stand up and walk towards me.

SHe unsheathed her claws and sank them into my paw.

Blood squirted from the cut.

I backed away .

She leaped on me and pinned me down. I kicked her stomach and she flew off. She pounced back on me again and almost bit my throat.

A flash of black fur pushed her off of me saving my LIFE.

It was Shadowpaw. The young tom was saying something to her as she yelled.

" Get off me !" she yowled

" Its me , Shadowpaw " he would whisper to her when she yowled.

Her eyes turned white once more and tears dripped from her eyes.

" I'm so sorry , I- I didn't want to hurt you B-Bushtail " she meowed.

_Moonpaw's Pov _

I as cried into Shadowpaws shoulder he soothingly licked my head.

I never felt so ... close to him. My ears grew hot with embaressment as Firepaw stared at me with his jaw almost touching the floor.

Silverpaw walked up and gave a nod to Bluepaw and Rainpaw.

...

Three days later we were so close to the Fire kingdom!

Well we were at the border.

Bushtail was fine and so was his paw. Rainpaw explained to the apprentices about the prophecy. SHadowpaw,Silverpaw , Bluepaw, and Rainpaw had their DREAMS.

_Shadowpaw's Pov/ Dream _: I opened my eyes and say camp. I knew it was a dream ,but it felt so real.

I walked over the freshkill pile to see if I could eat and test if it was real or fake.

As he padded over there two cats walked straight through him..

WHAT?

**Plz review and tell me what you think of the prophecy ...**

**Follow and Favorite**


	11. After

I am sorry for taking long ,but school held me back.

WHo's your fav character in my story and the WARRIOR series ?

Plz follow and review and favorite...

_Chapter 8_

_Rainpaw's Pov/Dream ":_

As I sat down , I noticed the body of a dead cat infront of me.

My paw had a blue aura on it.

I put my paw on the body and the body shook. Then the cat woke up and stood up...

WHA!

_Silver Pov/ Dream :_

I sat down in the harsh winds.

My body telling me to run to shelter.

I stood up and ran.

I was by the den in less time than Bluepaw saying mouse!

When I got there the winds found a way to me and pushed onto the ground.

_Bluepaw's Pov/Dream:_

Bluepaw walked around the gloomy forest.

LIghtning thundered in the distance.

Bluepaw shivered, she was always scared of loud things .

Then a rod of blue lightning zapped her.

She felt so energized, so whole .

_Back in the present..._

_Rainpaw's pov . . . :p_

Rainpaw stared at Shadowpaw and so did the others.

It was obvious he held the power of shadow.

" What", he asked embarressment and confusion lit in his amber eyes.

" It's obvious your shadow, but what about the others", meowed Bluepaw.

" Could you say the prophecy over ? ", asked Moonpaw.

I nodded. " There shall be nine with the powers of Light and Darkness, Shadow, Wind and speed , Fire and Lava ,Ice and Water , Healing, Blue Lightning , Rocks , and Blood", I recited.

" Firepaw is fire , ice is Icepaw, healing is Rainpaw , and Silverpaw is wind and speed ", meowed Moonpaw.

The small she cat had been very distant from us after the whole blue eyes thing. She still hunted ,but most of the time she ate by herself.

Shadowpaw would try to eat with when she accepted they would talk in hushed voices.

" I agree ,but what would you be ,Moonpaw", Silverpaw asked.

" Light and darkness is most likely me", Moonpaw meowed.

" I am blue lightning and maybe rock and blood are kits that have not been born", meowed Bluepaw.

" With that said we should probably go before they get suspicious ", meowed Firepaw.

_Firepaw's Pov..._

Firepaw walked toward Icepaw and laid down next to her.

The sun light beamed in his eyes as he awoke.


	12. The Journey

Those who read this I have news I shall give you a new:

CHAPTER !

_Chapter 9_

_Prince Blaze's Pov:_

My mother told Prince Flame and I to go to the border at sunhigh.

We are on that mission now.

"Hey bro, are we doing anything important or are we just walking through the forest ",asked my brother.

" We have to escort the clan cats to camp and then get them situated", I hissed.

" If you listened you wouldn't have to ask", I hissed ,making trip over my foot.

" Well, sorry for asking a simple question, LOSER", he growled.

" Shut up the guests are nearby ", I whispered.

He gave a nod and I quickened my pace.

I stopped noticing not 6 cats ,but 10 cats.

" Why are there ten of you " Flame asked.

His fur bristling and urging him to attack.

" There are ten of us because our leader told four other appprentices to come" calmly meowed Bushtail.

I nodded and flicked my tail giving them the " yes " to introduce themselves.

" What's your names ?", asked Flame as he sat down.

" I am Rosepelt and this is my apprentice Firepaw", the pink she cat meowed and her apprentice nodded a greeting.

" I am Hawkeye and this young she cat is Icepaw , my apprentice" the light brown tom backed up and let a beautifully white she cat make her way up.

" I am Bushtail we met before ,but you were a kit and I was an apprentice. This is my apprentice Moonpaw " he meowed.

THe small black apprentice rested her white eyes upon me and then looked away.

" I am Shadowpaw and these are BLuepaw, Rainpaw, and Silverpaw" , meowed the young tom.

" Follow me", I meowed.

_Queen Tigris's POV:_

I walked toward my deputy, Sky.

" Queen , Scar ,Claw, and I will go on a patrol", she meowed.

Sky quickly padded away followed by Scar and Claw.

_Moonpaw's Pov_

As Moonpaw walked she went further away from her clan mates.

She was terrified at what she did.

ANd knowing it might erupt once more sending me into a rage point.

Where I won't be able to control it.

Tears ran down my face as I (thought/ watched) all the cats beside me dead.

SHe noticed Shadowpaw staring at her.

His amber eyes filled with worry as he saw the small cat cry.

She noticed a red tom look back at her.

Prince Blaze , I think thats his name or is it Flame.

The young tom was now beside her.

" What's wrong, why are you so distant from the group" he asked.

I looked up into his green eyes which were filled with symphathy.

" I did something terrible, a- and I didn't even want to do it", she cried.

" What did you do ?", asked Blaze.

" I-I changed into a cat I didn't wanna be . My eyes turned blue and I went crazy. Attacking my own mentor and now he has a hole in his paw", she cried.

" I don't want to hurt them ,so I'm going to stay away from them", she meowed.

" Well I gotta go ,so talk to you later", Blaze whispered speeding too the front so he could lead.


	13. Kingdom of Water

I am sorry for taking long ,but school held me back.

WHo's your fav character in my story and the WARRIOR series ?

Plz follow and review and favorite...

_Chapter 8_

_Rainpaw's Pov/Dream ":_

As I sat down , I noticed the body of a dead cat infront of me.

My paw had a blue aura on it.

I put my paw on the body and the body shook. Then the cat woke up and stood up...

WHA!

_Silver Pov/ Dream :_

I sat down in the harsh winds.

My body telling me to run to shelter.

I stood up and ran.

I was by the den in less time than Bluepaw saying mouse!

When I got there the winds found a way to me and pushed onto the ground.

_Bluepaw's Pov/Dream:_

Bluepaw walked around the gloomy forest.

LIghtning thundered in the distance.

Bluepaw shivered, she was always scared of loud things .

Then a rod of blue lightning zapped her.

She felt so energized, so whole .

_Back in the present..._

_Rainpaw's pov . . . :p_

Rainpaw stared at Shadowpaw and so did the others.

It was obvious he held the power of shadow.

" What", he asked embarressment and confusion lit in his amber eyes.

" It's obvious your shadow, but what about the others", meowed Bluepaw.

" Could you say the prophecy over ? ", asked Moonpaw.

I nodded. " There shall be nine with the powers of Light and Darkness, Shadow, Wind and speed , Fire and Lava ,Ice and Water , Healing, Blue Lightning , Rocks , and Blood", I recited.

" Firepaw is fire , ice is Icepaw, healing is Rainpaw , and Silverpaw is wind and speed ", meowed Moonpaw.

The small she cat had been very distant from us after the whole blue eyes thing. She still hunted ,but most of the time she ate by herself.

Shadowpaw would try to eat with when she accepted they would talk in hushed voices.

" I agree ,but what would you be ,Moonpaw", Silverpaw asked.

" Light and darkness is most likely me", Moonpaw meowed.

" I am blue lightning and maybe rock and blood are kits that have not been born", meowed Bluepaw.

" With that said we should probably go before they get suspicious ", meowed Firepaw.

_Firepaw's Pov..._

Firepaw walked toward Icepaw and laid down next to her.

The sun light beamed in his eyes as he awoke.


End file.
